Dr Lunatic Help
Dr Lunatic Please note: I'm still working on this. I'll fix it, with pictures, at a later date. Hopefully not much later. --AtkinsSJ 12:34, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese Instructions Introduction Controls Profiles High Scores Dr Lunatic Editor Help Tips Credits Troubleshooting The Last Word Introduction Hey, thanks for buying Supreme With Cheese! This game represents the final evolution of our flagship game, Dr. Lunatic. The original game came out over 3 years ago, but it had actually been finished since long before then. And was quite a while in the making too. This game is the culmination of five years of odd behavior and silly ideas. I guess you could say that, so far at least, it's my life's work! Looks like I better come up with a new life's work now, or die. I'd prefer the former. This game includes over 1,200 levels to boggle your mind and drive you mad with frustration. That's the Dr. Lunatic way! On top of all the levels and the gameplay goodies, there's also an ocean of special features and behind-the-scenes information and stuff. Think of it as the DVD Director's Cut Special Edition of Dr. Lunatic! We tried to throw in every bit of Hamumu lore we could. This, my friend, is a collector's item. And you have collected it! Good job! And by the way, don't read the rest of these instructions... as sparse as they are, you don't need them! Just play the game! There's even an in-game tutorial to get you up to speed (I recommend it even if you don't need it - you can earn coins, high scores, and a Key Of Lunacy by doing it! Plus it introduces all the new Supreme features). You might want to check out the Tips, though. There are some serious gems in there! Controls Move Throw Hammer Special Weapon Pause Keyboard Arrow keys CTRL, Z, or Enter SHIFT or X ESC Joystick guess! Button 0 Button 1 Button 2 You can configure the keyboard controls in the Profile Menu. You can't control gameplay with the mouse, though you may use it in all the menus. Profiles Each person in your family who plays the game should create their own Profile. This will store all of their progress and preferences. It also is the name used when you get a high score on a level. This is the Profile Menu. Here you can create new Profiles, switch Profiles, and change your settings. All the buttons with "??????" written on them are special features you'll have to buy in the Shop before you can turn them on and off here. Difficulty - Choose Normal, Hard, or Lunatic. Normal is how you're supposed to play, but you can earn more points if you can survive on Hard. You can't survive on Lunatic. Character - You can't change this... yet! Profile List - Click on any profile name to make it the currently active profile. Always make sure you're using your profile when you play, or all your progress will be counted towards someone else! The profile name currently in use also shows up on the title screen. Configure Keys - Click to change the keyboard controls. This only affects the current profile. Edit Song Playlists - Instead of listening to the official music for the game, you can arrange your own playlists of any songs you like. Supreme can play any file that's in OGG format - just put it in the "songs" folder under your Supreme folder in Windows. Delete This Profile - This permanently deletes the current profile! You'll lose everything!! It'd be a disaster, don't do it! This is the Configure Keys screen. It's real simple! Just click on the key you'd like to change, and hit the new key you'd like it to be. Click on Default to reset to the default keys. There's no difference between "Keyboard1" and "Keyboard2" - it's just that you can assign two different keys to each action. No matter how you configure your keys, Enter and the Arrow Keys will always work in menus. And here's the Playlist Editor (which you see if you click on Edit Song Playlists). At the top, you can click on List#1 - List#4 to select which of your playlists you'd like to edit. The left side shows which songs are in that Playlist (by default, List#1 contains all the songs that ship with Supreme, and the remaining lists are empty), and the right side shows which songs are available. Click or drag songs in the available list to select them. Then you can click "Add Files" to put the selected songs into your playlist. Or click or drag songs that are in the playlist to select them. Then you can click "Remove" to take them out of that playlist. Move Up and Move Down allow you to arrange the songs in your playlist. Select some, then click Move Up or Move Down to rearrange their position in the list. If you want to add your own songs to Supreme to use as background music (like if you have MP3s you'd like to use), convert the songs to OGG format and put them in the Music folder in your Supreme folder. Then they'll show up in the available list next time you go to the Playlist Editor! High Scores Each time you complete a level, you're given a score based on your results. Lots of things affect your score (most of them you can see as they happen, just look at the upper right of the screen while you play), and then you're also awarded bonuses or penalties when the level is complete. Then you get coins based on your score! So it's a good idea to get the best score you can, because it means more coins for you to spend at the SpisMall. But there's another reason to get a good score! The Internet Menu, available from the main menu, is where you go to upload your high scores to our website. If you have one of the top 3 scores for any particular level, you'll be on the high score list for all time (until you get booted out of it by someone better). You can also upload your Profile to the web. This will allow people to see all your various records on the web (like how many monsters you've beaten, or how many hammers you've thrown), and it'll put you in the running for the top records in all those categories too! Whether you're uploading scores or a profile, it will first check to see if the name you've chosen for your profile is already present in the online database. If it is, you'll be given the option to choose a new name - each person must have a unique name to be counted in the records! To check out the current top scores, visit http://hamumu.com/scores.php. Make sure that you are connected to the internet before using the Internet Menu. If you have a firewall program like Zonealarm, be aware that it might freeze Supreme to pop up a box asking you if you want to allow Supreme to access the internet. If that's the case, press ALT+TAB to switch away from Supreme, click "Yes" on the box (preferably also click the checkbox to indicate you want Supreme to permanently be able to access), and then return to Supreme by hitting ALT+TAB again. Tips DON'T SKIP THE TUTORIAL! Even if you think you know all there is to know, there are coins and a Key Of Lunacy to earn in the tutorial! Besides, it counts as a world for purposes of getting 100% complete on the entire game! Each time you earn a Key Of Lunacy, go to the Storage Lockers in the SpisMall. You can open any one of them with each Key, and you will find a surprise inside each one! Granted, sometimes the surprise is nothing at all, but sometimes it's really really good! Buy Frozen Yogurts Of Fury early - they permanently grant you new powers which will really help you out (especially Rage and Move N' Shoot). Almost every world has a bunch of easy levels and a bunch of hard levels. Do some easy levels, then go visit another world and do the easy levels there! Your progress is always saved between all worlds. Find the four Super Cool Keychains in each world to unlock a hidden level in that world. Almost every world also has a level that has an entrance hidden inside one of the regular levels. You don't need to collect Candles to win, but you can't reach 100% completion unless you get them. Consider them a bonus challenge! Unlike Brains, which you need to escape with, as soon as you pick up the last Candle, you get credit for having collected the Candles in a level. That means it doesn't matter if you die, quit, or whatever, you've got them. When you pause the game, information about your progress is shown - if the Brain is lit up, you have collected the brains for this level, if the Candle is lit up, you have the candles (even if you have collected them on a previous visit). The four keychains and Key Of Lunacy are shown here as well, as is your percentage of the entire world you've completed. When you pass a level, entrances to that level are marked with a green X. If the X is hollow, you haven't earned the candles for that level. If it's solid, you have! Very often, obnoxious world builders partially hide power-up items behind walls or trees. Keep an eye out for things that look different! Driving the You-Go can be tricky... just push the direction you want it to go, and it will turn that way as quickly as it can. If you feel like you're getting out of control, spin in a circle as quickly as you can. That will slow you way down! Pressing the Special Weapon button when driving the You-Go gives you a turbo boost - don't use it unless you know you're on a straight-away though, because you can't turn it off before it's done! You also can't use it again for about 2 seconds after your previous use. Bosses can be absolutely overwhelming... but if you stay away from them, you can often collect great weapons from all their little lackies, then rush in and do serious damage. My favorite combo is an Energy Shield and a Toaster. Just watch for when the Shield is running out! To learn more about the Ogg Vorbis sound format, or get tools to convert MP3s or WAVs to OGGs, visit www.vorbis.com. You can replay levels you've finished to earn more Coins. Remember which ones are fun and easy and have a good payoff! The coins you earn for your score in a level almost always vastly outnumber the number of coins you can actually collect in a level, so don't waste too much time grabbing coins off the ground - just keep smashing those badguys! When using a Jetpack, you can slow down your flight and shorten it drastically (whether you want to or not!) by holding the opposite direction that you're jetting in. The Jetpack is actually a very powerful weapon! Get close to an enemy, face the opposite way, and torch them! For maximum effect, use the slowdown trick above. For some reason, in the world of Dr. Lunatic, lava is a lot less dangerous than water. Don't freak out if you step in lava - just run quickly back to safe ground. The Rage power can be used every time your Rage Gauge is higher than your current health. When you are in very poor health, you can Rage a lot! And you should. Try doing wacky things - there are 100 Gallery Goals to complete, and some of them are a little abnormal. Can you find them all? If not, visit the Forum on our website! As a team, the whole community of players can surely figure them out. Here's a tip: the Gallery Goals are organized semi-logically, so there's a decent chance that a goal you can't seem to get is something similar or related to the goals to either side of it (or maybe above or below it). But hey, don't count on it! Try to remember which monsters you've scanned and scan ones you haven't! Whenever you have the rare luck to receive a Scanner from an enemy, pause your game and get thinking about which monsters you need to zap with it. You only get 5 shots, so make them count. You gotta scan 'em all, right? Credits Original Concept Programming Mike Hommel Mike Hommel Character Design Level Design Jack Darby Devon Lisa Dash Mike Hommel Mike Hommel Lisa Keck Master Jobee Ryan Keck TD Miller In-Game Graphics Pants Of Power Mike Hommel Barry Pennington TD Miller Mark Stevens Barry Pennington World Tester Guy!? Mark Stevens Randy Zook Gallery Art Sound Effects Lisa Dash Brent Christian Mike Hommel Mike Hommel Solange Hommel Solange Hommel Master Jobee Mike Kasprzak Music TD Miller Brent Christian SpiderPumpkin Mike Hommel Producer/Designer/Director Gaffer Mike Hommel Mike Hommel Testing Baba Brent Christian Jim Crawford Chris Dillman Mark Fassett Angela Finer Tim Finer Dawn Genge Mattie Goodman Matt Guest Solange Hommel Suzanne Hommel Brad Kasten Lisa Keck Ryan Keck Geoff Michell TD Miller Britt Morris Barry Pennington Trevor Strohman Peter Young Ideas & Hamumu Theme More Ideas Mattie Goodman The Hamumu.com Forum Players! Technical Assistance Special Thanks Trevor Strohman The Supremizing Crew "Grubby Children" World Tester Guy Joss Whedon "It's certainly pointless and annoying, but I say you should keep it anyways." - The words of a true SpisFan. Troubleshooting If you are just having problems with game being slow or jerky, or other similar performance problems, there's a bunch of settings you can adjust to simplify the game so it will run faster for you. To get to these, open the Dr. Lunatic Supreme folder in Windows Explorer (easiest way: just double click "My Computer" on your desktop, then double-click your C: drive, then Program Files, then LunaticSupreme). You'll see a file called "config.txt". Double click it to open it, and you'll see it's just a list of settings. Here's what each one does: sound - set this to 1 to have sound effects, to 0 to turn sound effects off music - set it to 1 to have music, 0 to turn music off sounds - (note the difference, this one is plural) This is the number of sounds the game will play at once. Lowering it can improve performance. Valid numbers are from 4 to anything, but there's probably a number big enough that the game just won't run. Good numbers are from 4-32, but raising it won't improve your sound experience much. 16 is recommended. enemies - The maximum number of monsters that can be in a level at once. The minimum is 128, so don't get any crazy ideas. The maximum is whatever your computer can handle! The default is 256 (highly recommended! But if your computer slows down in big levels or where there are lots of monsters generating, like Mucho Moss, then lowering this value will help immensely). bullets - The maximum number of bullets that can be flying around at a time. Changing it probably won't affect much, but you can lower it to 128 (at which point you might start not being able to throw hammers sometimes, if Magmazoids and Burners are using up all the available bullet slots!), or raise it to your heart's content. The default is 256. It's a much better idea to lower enemies than bullets. particles - The maximum number of particles that can exist at once. Particles are all the little sparkles you see flying around as you play, for instance the red sparks when a hammer hits something. The default is 512, the minimum is 16, and there is no maximum. Raising it generally won't be noticeable, except if you are using a certain secret prize which we can't mention. Lowering it will not really hamper the visuals much, until you reach around 128 or so, at which point you'll start noticing a lack of sparkles. It also won't speed the game up much! joystick - Set it to 1 to allow joystick play, 0 to disallow it. If you are having problems where your character or menu cursor is moving against your will (and you have a joystick plugged in, whether or not you use it to play), that's probably because your joystick isn't calibrated. You can go into your Windows Control Panel and calibrate it, or you can set this to 0! hiscores - This is one there's not much point in changing. Set it to 1 to let the game record high scores, 0 to prevent it. There's no reason to prevent it, except maybe as a nasty trick to play on your siblings when they're trying to beat your records. camera - If you are bothered by the way the camera works in the game, set this to 0. That will replace the fancy 'look ahead' camera the game normally uses, that gives you a little bit of look-ahead in the direction you're moving, with a camera that's always fixed exactly on Bouapha. If you're getting motion sickness, definitely change this to 0! shading - By far the biggest performance boost you can get is by setting this to 0. If you have an older computer, and the game runs slowly, setting this to 0 (which replaces the smooth shaded lighting effects with blocky ones) will greatly improve performance. To make changes, simply type in a different number after the equal sign (for instance change "enemies=256" to "enemies=180"), and save the file. Changes will take effect as soon as you run the game again. Note that a lot of those values can be raised as high as you like - this uses up more and more memory and makes your computer work harder and harder, so it's not really recommended to put them above their defaults. If you do, the game could crash or run really poorly. If you are having problems with the speed or smoothness of play, try turning off Shading, and lowering the Enemies value. Those two changes will make the biggest difference. Lowering the enemies value could also make the game slightly easier, but also make it slightly harder to get very high scores. The effects are pretty minimal, though. If changing options in the config.txt file doesn't help you, or you have some other problem, visit our help page at http://hamumu.com/help.php. There's a treasure trove of assistance and helpfulness there. The Last Word Zyzzyva. Category:Dr Lunatic